Life As A Fangirl
by AritheBookworm
Summary: Cather, (Cath), Finally made it to her second year of college, but it doesn't start out quite the way it should Not to mention she's been going through her life as a fangirl, so she doesn't know much outside of the world where she is MagiCath, the fanfiction author. (Rated M for language, sexual themes, and abuse)


**Chapter One**

"Cather," I hear a soft, deep voice from behind me. It's been forever since I've heard that voice. I turned around quickly, throwing my arms around the neck of the man who stood before me.

"Levi," I murmur into the crook of his neck. I'm sure by now my eyes are wet, for I haven't seen Levi since the last day of college last year. Levi is my boyfriend, and one of my best friends. He used to date my room mate Reagan, but they split up due to circumstances. Technically I never knew until Levi and I were dating, but I had my assumptions.

"Cath, gees you gotta let go, your going to suffocate me!" I hear Levi wheeze. I don't want to do that, so I let go.

"God Cath, It was so hard! I can hardly stay away from you for nine hours." He joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Honestly, I couldn't wait to see you again!" I laughed. Levi has his ways of making everything funny.

"Let's hope you can, cause I don't think Reagan will be so happy with another person in here, come to think of it, neither will the school." I say, shaking my head. Secretly, I wouldn't mind, so long as he could put up with my constant typing.

"I heard my name!" Another voice said from the doorway. Reagan.

"Hey Reagan," I said smiling. She stopped where she stood.

"'Hey'? That's all I get? I expected more from you Cath," Reagan sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"What?" I shrugged, "You didn't like my hugging last year. You're not the hugging type." I explained.

"C'mere you," Reagan laughed, embracing me in a hug.

"Was that a genuine _Reagan_ hug?" I smirked. I knew I would piss her off.

"Either of you tell anyone about that and your dead to me." She accused menacingly. Levi just smirked, and I burst out laughing. "Well, I'm off, got to go see the rest of all my friends." She said walking out the door. Levi closed the door as I calmed down a little.

"Read to me, Sweatheart," Levi said calmly. My nerves began to tingle like a billion jitterbugs were in it.

"Levi, I told you, I finished _Carry On, Simon_. I can't-" Before I could finish my sentence, I feel a pair of lips on mine, and I know they belong to Levi, my Levi.

He takes it a little further this time though. He runs his tounge across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I grant. Our tounges dance around, exploring each other happily. We gently fall back onto my bed, continuing to kiss. the world around me no longer matters to me, as a shiver runs down my spine. Levi lifts up a part of my shirt with his thumb gently, careful not to rush into anything. All of a sudden We both hear a loud ringing coming from his phone.

"Shit." Levi growls as he pulls off of me. "Cath, I gotta take this, I'll see you later." He said giving me a peck on the cheek, then walking out of the room.

All of a sudden I feel my stomach churn, and I had the urge to throw up. Not because of what happened before, but this did happen a bit over summer vacation. I got up, running to the bathroom, before throwing up in the toilet.

"Cath? Cath!" I hear a voice call. Someone put their hand on my back, and pulled my hair up. When I finally get everything out of my system, I look to see who it is. It was Reagan, thank god.

"Thanks Reagan," I say in a small voice. "I thought you had to see the rest of your friends."

"Yeah, well they kinda became jerks and whatever. Now care to explain?" She motioned to the toilet.

"It's been happening once in a while during summer." I tell her, flushing the toilet, and washing myself off, with a wet towel.

"Yeah? Well, I'm taking you to the doctor. Now." She insisted stubbornly. No way I was getting out of this one. Reagan pulled me from the bathroom, and down to the parking lot, getting into her car. I walk to the other side and sit in the seat to her right. This was not going to be a fun ride.

 **Heya Fangirls and boys! Ari here with the first chapter of Going Through Life As A Fangirl! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you will want to read more! If you have any story ideas, comment them, and if I use one, I will give you a shout out! Also, feel free to comment anything contributing to the factor of this fanfiction story that wil make it better/more enjoyable. Thanks!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
